Not Broken, Just Bent
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: It's almost Ricky and Bianca's Wedding Day. Carly Jackson arrives back in the square with brother, Billie, just in time for their wedding. But, with Carol's controlling hold over Carly's life, will she get what she wants? And that is to stay in Walford with her family. Previous titled 'You Oughta Know'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Eastenders or anything else that is Publicly known in this fic. The only thing I own is Carly._**

**Authors Note: Yeah, I know this is like my 100th Eastenders fanfic and 1000th fanfic all together, but I just thought may as well start and see where it goes. I will be updating my other fanfics soon, as summers almost over and i want to post at least one more chapter per story to celebrate the end of summer (even though it's been S-H-I-T)**_  
_

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Name: **Carly Jackson

**Date of Birth: **11th February 1993

**Occupation: **Student (1997-)

**Family: **Beale, Branning

**Father: **David Wicks

**Mother: **Carol Jackson

**Step-Father: **Alan Jackson (1996-99)

**Sister: **Bianca Butcher

**Half-Brothers: **Robbie Jackson, Billie Jackson, Joe Wicks

**Half-Sisters: **Sonia Fowler, _Karen Wicks_

**Grandfathers:** _Pete Beale_, Jim Branning

**Grandmothers: **Pat Evans, _Reenie Branning_, Dot Branning (Step)

**Uncles: **Ian Beale, Simon Wicks, Derek Branning, Max Branning, Jack Branning

**Aunts: **April Branning, Suzy Branning

**Cousins: **Steven Beale, Peter Beale, Lucy Beale, Bobby Beale, Joey Branning, Alice Branning, Rebecca, Kevin, Bradley Branning, Lauren Branning, Abi Branning, Oscar Branning, Penny Branning, Amy Mitchell.

**Nephews: **Liam Butcher, Morgan Jackson-King

**Nieces: **Natasha Butcher, Tiffany Dean, Rebecca Miller, Whitney Dean (adoptive)

.

.

Carly Jackson was born in February 1993 after a one-night-stand occurred between Carol Jackson and David Wicks, while Carol and her partner Alan Jackson were briefly broken up and before David knew that Carol's eldest daughter Bianca was really his own. At 9 months old, Carly moved to Walford with Carol, her partner, Alan, his grandmother Blossom, and older siblings Bianca (a. 16), Robbie (a. 15), Sonia (a. 8) and Billie (a. 5). Carly was usually seen toddling about while the rest of her family got up to all sorts of nonsense. At 4 years old, when playing with brother Robbie's dog, Wellard, Carly suffered an allergic reaction. Initially thought to be caused by the dog, Carol order Robbie to get rid of him. It wasn't until later that it was found out that it was in fact a delayed reaction to the nuts that were in chocolate she was given earlier that day.

When brother Billie was the only witness to an armed robbery and was due to testify in court, he was kidnapped. For the family's safety they were placed in Witness Protection and housed away from Albert Square until after the court case was ended. Carly was noticeably a lot more timid than the rest of her brothers and sisters growing up. She wasn't roaring the house down at any point. During this time Carol had separated from Alan and was now engaged to Dan Sullivan. Shortly after returning from a family holiday to Southend, Carly walks in on Dan and Bianca kissing in the kitchen. Bianca convinced the 6-year-old not to say anything. After Dan and Bianca's affair is revealed Carol moves away from the Square with Billie and Carly. Since then they have moved to a housing estate in Balham.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a freezing cold February morning. Carly wrapped her black leather jacket tighter around her body to hold in the heat. She was dressed modestly, like always. In a pair of skinny jeans, a red fitted sweater with a white tank top underneath, grey knee-high boots and a cream knit scarf around her neck, Carly walked the familiar route from her flat to the nearest bus stop. Carly was a sixth form student at a school about 10 minutes away by bus, where she is taking 7 A-Level course in Drama, Business Studies, History, English Literature, Politics, French and Media Studies. She let _Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved_ fill her ears loudly as she waited for the bus to pull up. Sitting down on the sheltered bench, she pulled her red Walkman out of her pocket and searched through for a new song. As to act hard and all.

There was an old woman sitting beside her, who kept looking over at Carly wearily. She wouldn't blame her. Some of the kids around here wouldn't think twice before nicking her handbag or something. Mostly ones that are no older than 14. This part of Balham wasn't too bad. There was your odd burglary or stolen car every two or three months, but it was mainly quiet. Carly was too induced to the music she didn't see or hear a motor scooter pull up in front of her. The old woman froze when the young man driving rested his foot on the end of the pavement for support. He beeped the horn getting Carly's attention. Looking up, Carly smiled and shook her head when she saw the man on the motor scooter. She pulled the earphones out and walked over towards him, as he took off his helmet.

"I thought Mum took the keys off you?" Carly asked her older brother Billie, as he turned off the engine and resting his arms on the handle bars.

"Yeah, but she didn't catch me stealing them back" Billie said cheekily. Carly shook her head, giggling at him "Guess where I've just been?" Carly shoved her hands into her pockets for warmth and shrugged her shoulders "Walford"

"What were you doing back there?" Carly asked, knowing why he went back.

"Went to see B, didn't I?" Billie spoke in an 'obviously' tone "Went there early and all. But, I knew you should be coming too. I know she'd want her baby sister at her wedding as well"

"It don't matter. Mum said we weren't allowed to go" Carly said. She was a good girl. Always did what she was told, was well mannered, never disrespected anyone. She always obeyed her Mums wishes, or rather orders, unlike her other brothers and sisters who must have gone against her more times than she can count.

"Since when did I do what Mum told me to do, anyway?" Billie asked, smirking "Besides it's going to be mad. Robbie and Sonia are coming later on. Please, You've got to come"

"I can't, I've got school" Carly gave as an excuse. She did really want to go to her sisters second wedding to Ricky, but Carol had said no.

"Pull a sicky" Billie said, plainly. Carly groaned internally. Billie was practically begging her to go with him. But, she didn't want to go off when her Mum told her not to "Come on. Mum's already headed out to work, so I can take you back and get some of your things"

"Alright then" Carly gave in "But, I better walk. You only have one helmet"

"Here" Billie said handing her his.

"No, then you don't have one" Carly said pushing it away.

"The flat is just around the corner" Billie said "I'll be fine, then I can get the spare one from there and we're off"

"You better not go running into any cars now" Carly said taking the helmet and putting it on over her straight blonde hair, that was cascading down over her shoulders and stopping just below her chest. She sat on the back and Billie drove off.

* * *

Billie stopped the motor scooter outside the house on the opposite side of row they used to live on. Carly swung her leg over the seat and hopped off, pulling the helmet off and smoothing out her hair.

"Mum is definitely going to kill you now bringing me here" Carly said as he pulled down his scarf, she looked down at the motor scooter at the corner of her eye "on _that_"

"She's not going to know" Billie said "Just say you took the tube or something"

"That will go down just as well, won't it?" Carly said shaking her head before looking over at the house with lovely shrubs and little trees in the front garden "So, this is it?"

"Yep" Billie replied following his young sister up to the green door. The first thing they heard was The Saturday's blaring out. Carly looked at him weirdly before he wraps hardly on the door, to make sure whoever was inside heard him. Suddenly the music stopped and the place went silent "I know you're in there. The music's loud enough. Come on open up"

"Bill, what are you doing?" Carly asked as he crouched down peering through the letterbox.

"Tryin' to see if I could see anyone" Billie said before standing up straight "Nothing"

"It was probably one of her kids, and now, you've gone and scared them" Carly said. Billie made a face at his younger sister, and she replied with one back

"I'll try the windows" Billie said, his feet crunching on the gravel as he tried to see through the front room window. He came back straight away though when he heard the front door open. A little girl with dark hair, split into two plaid down over both shoulder, appeared behind it "Oh. I was looking for Bianca" The little girl looked between the pair quietly.

"Bianca Jackson, don't she live here?" Carly asked in a soft voice, trying not to scare the little girl.

"Never heard of her" The girl said before closing the door in their faces. They looked between each other confused.

"I thought you said she lived here?" Carly asked.

"This was the address I was given" Billie said "Maybe she moved recently"

"Maybe" Carly said walking back to the scooter with her hands in her pockets "Alright, let's get back now"

"What? Why?" Billie asked, stopping at the gate.

"Because I got school. I've already missed English Lit" Carly explained "I've got double Politics after lunch. I've got Stern, he doesn't take to kindly to one coming late, or not coming at all. And Bianca's not around here anyway"

"How do you know that?" Billie asked

"The little girl just said-" Carly began but Billie cut her off.

"No, she said she don't know her" Billie said "Doesn't mean she doesn't live around here"

"Fine. I'll stay another hour, alright?" Carly said turning and looking around. The place hadn't changed much in the 10 or 11 years since she's been here. The Queen Vic still stood proudly on the corner of Bridge Street and the Square. The Launderette where Mrs Cotton and Mrs Fowler worked. The Minute Mart and The Caf. People with their stalls all the way up the market

"Right, I'll put this somewhere" Billie said sitting back onto the scooter "You go up to the shop and get us something"

"I'll need money" Carly said

"Don't you have lunch money?" He asked fastening on his helmet.

"I only brought enough for myself" Carly said holding out her hand. He dug into his pocket and gave her a few pounds "Thank you" She walked on up to the Minute Mart and grabbed a few things. She had to wait in line for what felt like forever because the woman in front of her was having a friendly chat with the shopkeeper. After paying, Carly walked back over towards the square, hoping to find Billie. He came walking through the gardens, and was almost knocked over by the girl from before followed by a little red-headed girl in wellies and wild make-up. The almost knocked over Carly too, but she backed away just in time to not get slammed into "Ain't that the girl from earlier?"

"Yeah, think so" Billie answered "Alright, come on. I'm starved"

"Don't you think we should go after them or something? They're only like 7" Carly said following Billie over to the bench.

"They're be fine" Billie said. Billie and Carly began eating away at the food she bought. And when she say's 'food' she means junk food, like crisps, bars, sweets. What? She's a teenager. She's got good metabolism. May as well use it while it's still there. After a while, Billie had already blasted through almost all of what she had bought.

"You've actually ate that much?" Carly asked as he finished off a bag of crisps.

"So?" Billie asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you inhale it or something?" Carly asked, making him chuckled a bit. The little girl from earlier walked suspiciously back across the square and into a house two doors down from where Bianca was supposed to live. Carly watched her go inside "Where did the other girl go?"

"I don't know" Billie shrugged as Carly got up "Where you going?"

"To find her" Carly said as Billie took off after her in the direction of the park.

"Why?" Billie questioned

"Look, you looked out for me when I was that age, when we were living on that really rough estate" Carly said "I'm just doing the same thing"

"Yeah, but I'm your brother" Billie said as Carly searched down the Alley. She bent down and picked up the pink scarf the red-headed girl was wearing when she ran past them.

"Ain't there usually a bin here?" Carly asked pointing at the empty space with black plastic bags on either side. Billie and Carly both knew something must have happened so they took of running, back in the direction of the square. When they got over, one of the bin men were wheeling the large metal bin over towards the lorry.

"Oi" Billy said going over and halting them for a second "You can't there's someone in there"

"No there ain't, mate" The bin man said hooking the bin up to the machine

"Look, we found this next to where it was" Carly said holding up the pink fluffy scarf

"Mate, We're not going to argue with you" Billie tried to reason with him.

"Billie! Carly! What are you doing here?" A familiar, and very loud, voice of Bianca asked as she walked over, happy to see them.

"B" Billie said as they both turning around to see her.

"What are you doing with Tiffany's scarf?" Bianca asked seeing her daughters scarf in her sisters hands.

"I'm trying to tell them, there's someone in that bin" Billie said as the bin rose up, it's contents spilling into the back of the lorry.

"It's not Tiffany?" Bianca asked worried "Tiff?" Billie rushed over and pressed the emergency stop button before the thing could crush the rubbish. Bianca continued to call out for Tiffany but was getting no reply. The black bin bags moved in the lorry and the little red-headed girls head popped out.

"Look what I found" She said holding up a very damp cheque. Carly breathed a sigh of relief nowing the little girl, who she assumed must be Bianca's daughter, her niece, was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Eastenders or anything else that is Publicly known in this fic. The only thing I own is Carly._**

**Authors Note: Yeah, I know this is like my 100th Eastenders fanfic and 1000th fanfic all together, but I just thought may as well start and see where it goes. I will be updating my other fanfics soon, as summers almost over and i want to post at least one more chapter per story to celebrate the end of summer (even though it's been S-H-I-T)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Billie reached in and helped Tiffany out of the lorry. Bianca gave her a warning never to do it again. She did come very close to almost being crushed to death by a bin lorry. But, Carly didn't want to think on that.

"I'm fine. We're rich" Tiffany smiled holding up the cheque worth £10,000. Carly managed to get a looked at it before Bianca swiped it from her hands, and saw that it was from their dad, David.

"Well give them a kiss, they just saved your life" Ricky said as Carly tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Not with all that muck on her face" Billie said playfully bouncing her.

"Who are they?" Tiffany asked innocently.

"That's Billie and this is Carly. They're your Aunt and Uncle" Ricky explained to the girl, while Bianca stood there with a worried look on her face "They're Mummy's brother and sister" Tiffany planted a kiss on Billie cheek before Carly went over and let the girl kiss her cheek.

"Do I get a reward?" Tiffany asked, hoping to get something for finding the money.

"Not until I have a word with this" Bianca said pointing her at the bin men and took off after them "Oi, which one of you in responsible?"

"Leave it, Sis" Billie said chasing after her "How were they supposed to know they were in the bins?"

"You're family. You two gotta back me up here" Bianca said to Billie and Carly before turning back to the men in luminous jackets. One of them handed her an envelope. She furiously opened it and read the first paragraph "An incident report? My daughter was almost crushed in there and you want to call it and incident? I'll give you incident. How about I shove this half way down your throats? Come on you two" Carly sighed before following a furious Bianca along, who continued to shout insults back at them, with Billie back towards her house, which actually turned out to be the right house.

"B, calm down" Carly trying to calm her down a bit.

"Calm? How am I supposed to be calm when my 7 year old daughter was almost crushed by them idiots?" Bianca shouted. Billie smirked and shook his head at his older sister. Carly rolled her eyes and playfully hit him before following Bianca into the house. Ricky came back with Tiffany and Bianca checked her own in the kitchen. She had a bump on her head, but she seemed to be fine now.

"You calmed down yet?" Carly asked, handing Bianca a home made ice pack.

"Yeah" Bianca asked "What are you doing back around here anyway?"

"Billie convinced me to come back" Carly said "I was supposed to be at school, but we came here instead. I'm doing my A-Levels"

"Oh, no way. That's great" Bianca said happily "I knew one of us had to be smart"

"Well, that's Sonia, ain't it?" Carly asked jokingly before leaning down in front of her niece "So, have you any other brothers or sisters, I should know about now?"

"There's Whitney, and Liam" Tiffany explained.

"Yeah, I remember Liam when he was just a baby" Carly said "But, I was like 5 at the time. Who's Whitney?"

"Oh, Whitney's my step-daughter" Bianca explained "She's the same age as you, as well"

"Don't forget about Morgan" Tiffany piped up again.

"I have to say B, she definitely is your daughter" Carly said while walking out of the kitchen. When she was approaching the living room, she heard laughing coming from the open door "What am I missing? Uncle Max" Carly cheered before hugging her uncle.

"Look at the size of you and all?" Max asked, he hasn't seen his niece or nephew in a long time. They must have still be young kids.

"You're just getting old, Max" Billie teased.

"What age are you now? 14?" Max asked his niece.

"16, 17 next week though" Carly said happily. She couldn't wait. She always loved her birthday.

"You should stick around for a while. We could have a party and all" Ricky suggested.

"I see you're already having one" Carly said pointing up to the 'Happy Birthday Tiff' Banner, before her eyes landed on her cousin "Bradley, hey"

"Yeah, you remember Carly don't you?" Max said as Carly gave him a quick hug.

"Oh yes" Bradley said chuckling "Who do you think stole the ninja turtle?"

"Oh, Billie, Carly. This is Bianca's step-daughter Whitney" Ricky said as a girl with dark black hair pulled back into a ponytail walked through the door.

"Bianca well telling me about you" Carly said shaking her hand. But, her eyes kept shifting over to Billie. Carly knew just by that she was starting to fancy him.

"So, how's your Mum? How's that temper of hers?" Max asked

"It's still there" Carly nodded

"Not that you get any of it" Billie said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to get it when I get back though" Carly said, slightly terrified at the thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked "You're mum knows your here, doesn't she?"

"You think we'd be here if she did?" Billie asked after a moment of awkward silence and a weary glance between the brother and sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **_It's almost Ricky and Bianca's Wedding Day. Carly Jackson arrives back in the square with brother, Billie, just in time for their wedding. But, with Carol's controlling hold over Carly's life, will she get what she wants? And that is to stay in Walford with her family._

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Eastenders or anything else that is Publicly known in this fic. The only thing I own is Carly._**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I take they've told you what has happened then?" Bianca asked, barging back into the living room. Carly looked, relieved, at Billie across the room. The thought the subject had been avoided.

"Yeah, has she told you anymore about how it happened?" Max asked Bianca, giving a suspicious glance at Billie and Carly.

"She's still sticking to the 'I was looking for the cheque in the bin' story," Bianca explained "Have you had tea?"

"No,"

"Ricky go make tea," Bianca ordered him. Carly was glad to see things were still the same as Billie described their first marriage "I'm sure Bill and Carly want some too."

"She probably doesn't want to grass up her mates," Max said.

"What?"

"I saw Dotty running across the square not 20 minutes back," Max stated.

"Wait, little girl with dark hair, two braids?" Billie asked, and Max nodded.

"Yeah, we saw her as well," Carly said "She had like something in her hands. Pink, fluffy, like a dress."

"You have got to be kidding me," Bianca said, ruffling around the bags on the couch and storming up the stairs "Tiffany where's your bridesmaid dress?"

"Ah, Bianca don't have a go at her, she's had a nasty shock," Ricky called from the kitchen.

"So, you mean that your Mum don't know your here?" Max asked Carly and Billie, who looked between each other again. Carly slowly shook her head "It was nice knowing you."

"Thank you," Carly said, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

* * *

"No, Mum, I took some stuff with me this morning," Carly lied over the phone to her Mum. Bradley and Billie walked out the front door of the house to find her standing there, a frustrated look covering her face "Yes, I'll be fine. I don't know a couple of days maybe longer. I know. She lives in the nice part though, Mum. It'll be fine. Here, we better get working on it now. Love you too, bye."

"What was that about?" Billie asked.

"Told her I was staying at a friends house for a while so we can do this Business project for school," Carly said "I think she bought it, even though I hate lying."

"Well we're just going over to see Granddad and Dot, you wanna come?" Bradley offered his cousin.

"Yeah sure," Carly said, walking with her older brother and her cousin across the square. Carly, Billie and Carol couldn't go to the wedding of Jim and Dot, because they were out of the country at the time. Carol's now ex-boyfriend had taken them to Paris for Valentines where he ditched them for a French blonde called Antoinette. Bradley let them into the house.

"Come this way," He said leading them down the hall towards the kitchen. You could hear Bianca yelling the place down from the front door, accusing Dotty of taking the bridesmaids dress "Grandma, look it is."

"Alright, Dot," Billie greeted.

"I'm sorry, w-w-who.." She trailed off, looking between Billie and Carly.

"Do you not remember us Mrs Cotton? or it's Mrs. Branning, now," Carly said "Or maybe we should call you 'Nan'?"

"It's Billie and Carly," Bradley informed her.

"No," Dot said, a shocked look washing over her "They're not Carol's two kids? Oh I say, look how grown up you two have gotten. You've turned into a handsome man and Carly, such a pretty girl."

"Aw, shucks," Carly said, giggling.

"Yeah, they just wanted to see around the house, if that's alright?" Bradley asked.

"Well, I'm in the middle of tidying up and your Grandfather is asleep as well," Dot said.

"Dot, I want the bridesmaid dress alright," Bianca said, before storming out of the house. There was an awkward silence among the four as the front door slammed shut.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Dot offered them.

* * *

"Murder?" Billie questioned, after Dot dropped the bomb that Archie Mitchell was killed in the Queen Vic on Christmas Day to them.

"Hasn't Bradley told you?" Dot asked, looking over at Billie, who was sitting in the arm chair, and Carly, on the arm of the arm chair.

"It hardly makes for light conversation," Bradley said, looking away out the window. Carly noticed his distance as the conversation continued between Dot and Billie.

"...I'm not one to gossip, but the word is-" Dot said, but Bradley butted in again.

"Grandma," He said, trying to make her stop "I don't think they want to hear about this."

"No, I do," Carly said, looking over at Bradley, suspiciously, then taking a sip of her tea.

"It's not right to start accusing people when you don't know," Bradley said, sitting forward.

"Who's accusing?" Carly asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm just passing on what I've heard, you know I've quite sensitive, Bradley" Dot said, turning back to the two Jackson's "Oh, has Bradley told you about the baby?"

"What baby?" Billie asked, looking confused.

"Ahhh, he's going to become a father," Dot informed them. Bradley sat there half embarrassed looking, and half wanting her to shut up.

"Cool," Carly said smiling.

"Not that I condone..._you know what_ out of wedlock," Dot said, making both Billie and Carly chuckle a bit. Glad to see she hasn't changed "But, you have been married, haven't you Bradley?" Bradley nodded along "And I'm sure that _he_ would like allowances."

"Grandma, I think they want to see the house?" Bradley intervened, trying to get to stop.

"But, I'm not done with my tea yet," Carly said, looking down at her half empty cup.

"So Carly, what have you been up to?" Dot asked her "Aren't you doing your exams this year, no?"

"Nah, last year," Carly said "I'm doing my AS Levels in June,"

"Yeah, she's dead smart," Billie said "Get this right, twelve GCSE's and taking seven A-Levels."

"But, I'm thinking about dropping Media Studies, French and Business after my AS's" Carly noted.

"Yeah, and when you get them I'm taking you out to get bladdered to celebrate," Billie commented.

"Oh I say," Dot said, a little shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **_It's almost Ricky and Bianca's Wedding Day. Carly Jackson arrives back in the square with brother, Billie, just in time for their wedding. But, with Carol's controlling hold over Carly's life, will she get what she wants? And that is to stay in Walford with her family._

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Eastenders or anything else that is Publicly known in this fic. The only thing I own is Carly and any other original characters._**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Carly dropped all the treats Bianca asked her to get down at the minute mart for Tiffany's party. She just lodged the £10,000 David gave her for the wedding, so she was able to buy more sweets and stuff for her daughters birthday party. She had sent Carly round while she went into town.

"Hm, I'll take these those," Adding another thing to the pile that was already being scanned by the cashier, who was giving Carly a weird look "It's my nieces birthday today."

"Really," She replied, sounding very uninterested. Carly decided then to shut up while she packed the things into a brown paper bag. Carly paid the money and tried to balance the bag on her arm while she exited the little shop. She heard her phone ring in her pocket. Looking down to try and get it out of her skinny jeans pockets. She didn't see someone coming her way until she slammed right into another body. With the sudden movement, the contents of the bags spilled out, rubbing the thin paper.

"Hey, watch where you are going," Carly said, stooping down to gather the contents.

"I'm sorry," A male voice spoke "Here let me help,"

"No, I'll be-" Carly said looking up to meet the beautiful brown eyes of a handsome stranger. She was literally lost for words. The cute boy, no older than eighteen, smirked as he noticed her staring at him. He was probably used to it, being that pretty "Yeah, thanks."

"You hungry?" He asked, lifting up some of the packets of sweets into his hands.

"What?" Carly asked, stopping.

"The sweets," He said, hopping up a packet of Haribo Star Mix.

"Oh, no it's my nieces seventh birthday," Carly said standing up, sweets in one hand, a ripped paper bag in the other "We're having a party."

"Yeah, I can see that," He chuckled.

"Shit," Carly said, only noticing that the bag had a big tear down it's center.

"Do you want to go in and get another?" The handsome stranger suggested.

"No, it's okay," Carly said "I only live over the square anyway."

"I'll help you then," He smiled at her. He had such a pretty smile.

"Thanks," She replied, smiling up at him. He must have 6ft or something, a lot taller than her 5'6'' "I'm Carly, by the way."

"Leon," He said, nodding his head down at her. They couldn't exactly shake hands could they "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, I'm back for my sisters wedding," Carly said.

"So, I won't be seeing you around then?" Leon asked her.

"You never know," Carly said, smirking. Carly never had trouble talking to boys. She was always very friendly with anyone who was nice to her. However, when it came to boys, Billie never let them stay around for long. The thing about have a protective older brother. No boys was a rule "It's just in here."

"Which house is it?" Leon asked as they passed through the gardens.

"The one on the end," Carly said leading the way. When they got to the door, Carly felt around her pockets for the spare key Bianca had given her "Shit, I forgot my key. Hold on," She hit her knuckles on the purple side of the door.

"Oh, Carly," Whitney said, answering the door. She gave Leon a horrible look "Leon."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me again," Carly said, taking the sweets from him and giving him a warm smile "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Leon said, smiling back "See you around."

"Yeah, sure," Carly said, walking in past Whitney, "I'm sorry, I forgot my key."

"You know Leon?" Whitney asked.

"No, I bumped into him in the street and the bag ripped," Carly said walking into the kitchen "He helped me carry some of the sweets over. I think I bought too many. Will they even eat them all?"

"It's Tiff's party we're talking about, she'll probably eat them all herself if she could," Whitney laughed.

"So, what did he do?" Carly asked her adoptive-niece, getting a few bowls out of the cupboard.

"Who done what?" Whitney asked, opening up the bags.

"Leon," Carly said, "I saw the look you gave him at the door," she popped a marshmallow into her mouth.

"He's just one of them guys," Whitney said "If I were you, I would stay away from him."

"Hm," Carly said, scrunching her lips up sideways.

* * *

The last time she was at a children's party must have been when she was a kid herself. Carly stood around bored as her niece and her little friends played pass the parcel. They were enjoying it fine, while the older kids and adults couldn't wait for it to be over.

**From: **_**Rosie  
**Dudette, Stern was so mad when you didn't turn for class today, where are you? __Please tell me you haven't been kidnapped or raped or something? _

**To: ****_Rosie  
_**_Walford with Bianca and Billie, but if my Mum class, I'm staying over at your house to work on a project for a couple of days. You know what went down with B and Mum. It's my nieces birthday and B and Ricky's wedding in next week so I'm going to stick around for a while. Talk to you in a couple of days. _

Rosie was Carly's best friend since they were young. They met on the first day of high school and became instant friends. Carly gave out a frustrated sigh and walked over to her older brother and uncle Jack, who were talking.

"That's always what Mum used to say," Billie said, taking a drink of the black current juice.

"What did Mum used to say?" Carly asked.

"No, this ain't little Carly?" Jack asked. She had been rushing around, setting everything up since the start of the party, she hadn't had a chance to talk to her only-arriving uncle "I didn't think you were that old yet."

"Yep, seventeen next week, aren't ya, sis," Billie said, hitting her shoulder.

"Yes," Carly cheered "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Jack said, quickly.

"That murder that happened down the Vic," Billie said, no more than a second after Jack "Figured with Jack being an ex-copper and all, maybe he'd know something."

"And do you?" Carly asked.

"No," Jack said "What about your Mum, is she invited to the wedding?"

"No," Billie said, shaking his head slowly.

"She found our invitation though," Carly stated "Banned us from going."

"Hm," An awkward silence followed.

"Um, I'm going to go see if Ricky needs any help with the food," Carly said, walking on, escaping the situation.

* * *

Carly and Billie sat joking on the spiral stairs of the community centre. Bianca left Ricky in charge of musical statues while she came over to talk to her younger siblings.

"So, what really took you guys here?" Bianca said, sitting down a step lower than them.

"What we told you," Carly said, taking a drink from her cup.

"Come on, I know when your lying," Bianca said "Remember when you two were little, I was always the one who could tell when you were lying. Did Mum send you?"

"You kidding?" Billie asked, rhetorically "If she knew we were here she'd go mental."

"So what then?" Bianca asked "Is she upset she didn't get an invite?"

"Can't you just phone her and apologize?" Billie suggested and Bianca looked at him, disgusted.

"Sorry? what for?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know what went on with you and that Dan Sullivan guys..." Billie began.

"I do," Carly said "I still remember walking in on you and him in the kitchen when I was five. You told me to keep my mouth shut."

"She should have been looking out for me," Bianca stated.

"I don't know about the rights and the wrongs," Billie began again, but Bianca cut him off.

"I'll tell you about it," Bianca said "I'm right and she's wrong. When she's ready to admit that, she can find me herself." Carly stood up and stepped down between her two older siblings angrily. She didn't stop, but continued on walking out of the community centre.

"How do you think we feel?" Billie said "Carly didn't even know it was Tiff's birthday. She didn't even know she had a niece before I brought her here. Mum has her under her thumb and if she didn't come here today, she probably would have never come back to Walford. It's been Carly and I for a long time. It's time she knew her sister again."

* * *

Outside, Carly wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly. The cool February air had hit her hard when she left the community centre. For the second time that day, she wasn't looking where she was going and walked into someone again.

"Making a habit of this, are we?" Leon asked, chuckled "Literally bumping into each other. I thought you had your nieces party or something?"

"Yeah, that got...boring," Carly said, sighing frustratingly "Anyway, I'll see you." Carly walked on past him.

"You're going?" He asked. Carly turned on her heels.

"Yeah, it was a mistake coming here in the first place," Carly shrugged.

"At least, stick around for a while," Leon offered "We could go for a walk or something?"

"Yeah, sure," Carly said, smiling, after hesitating for a few moments.

* * *

**Hey guys. The walk and Carly returning to the party will feature in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and expect many updates over the next few days. **


End file.
